Host of a ghost English
by Roronoa Minamino
Summary: This is the English translation of one of my stories. A short PWP story which means: Lemon inside. KuronuexKurama, a.k.a. NueKura, that may fit with other pairings, too. More info inside.


**Title: **"Host of a ghost"

_**this is a somewhat "Edited" version since someone commented on the review section that this story needed to be separated in paragraphs. Honestly, I considered that issue when I finished writing it but, for some reason, I didn't work on it so I apologize for the inconvenience. I'm not sure if I separated it correctly since, well..it's kind of hard for me to do that with a PWP story ^^; so...more apologies in advance if there's any other issue...orz**_

**Disclaimer:** Yuu Yuu Hakusho and it's characters belong to _Togashi Yoshihiro_-sensei. I own nothing but the "plot" (considering this is a PWPfic….). The title for this fic comes from the "_Host of a ghost_" song by this awesome Mexican band **Porter**.

**Warnings:** This is a **YAOI** story (which means, MalexMale relationships). If this is not your cup of tea or feel uneasy with it, please, read another story or keep the negative feedback/hate/flames to yourselves and don't waste your time. As previously said, this story is a PWP (which means there is no real plot, just a juicy Lemon –smex– scene inside). Again, if you don't like this, don't read. Thank you.

**Pairing:** It's a KuronuexKurama (NueKura, as known in the Japanese YYH Fandom in general) story. But, here's the little and curious detail, if you leave aside some certain details on the description of the characters, you can switch this story and turn it into some KarasuxKurama, RaizenxKurama and maybe some other couple BUT…..you'll get to know why only until the end. Because if I told you right now well, there wouldn't be any story to read, lol. The main character in this story is Kurama, more specifically, in his Fox Demon (Youko) form.

**Author's notes:** This is the English version/translation of my fan fiction which goes by the same name. This is NOT a songfic. I only used the title of that song because it seemed to fit perfectly for this story, however, there aren't any references to the song's lyrics nor anything. I must say that this story, in the beginning, wasn't planned to be a Fan Fiction but an Original Story instead. I never bothered making characters for it because I suck at creating them (I always end up hating them and making them suffer until I just forget about them, lol). Therefore, the first paragraph was written and forgotten somewhere on my other computer for about two years, time in which I was searching for a fandom and pairing to put into it. Then I found NueKura would fit nicely for this story and, well, here it is, finally.

I'd like to dedicate this version to kenshinlover13 for asking me to translate this story. It took me awhile to get it done but I hope the waiting was worth. I hope you like it :)

And, finally, as many of you may know already, English is NOT my native language, therefore, there're huge possibilities of misspellings and mistakes in general so I encourage you to tell me if you find any here so I can fix it and keep learning in order to do a better job whenever I get to translate/write another story in this language. Thanks in advance ^^

**・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・**

There I was, lying in my bed. The light in the room was off just like the tv. It'd have been an almost total darkness if it wasn't because of the gentle moonlight that leaked through the window. That night I didn't feel the same as always. I spent several minutes trying to fall asleep without much success. I sank into my thoughts, thinking about everything I did that day and everything I had to do the next one.

Silence seemed to rule…

…until the soft creaking sound of the door's room being opened was heard. I turned my head in that direction, trying to catch a glimpse of anything, maybe. I always make sure to leave it closed; for some reason I don't like leaving it open, but it's never locked, though. The faint light from the corridor now slipping through that gap, drawing a slim silhouette. A body with long and slender limbs, long hair and, even if I couldn't distinguish much more details due to my eyes still trying to adjust to the light, I could notice it was a man. He gave one step forward, closing the door behind. The almost total darkness was back and my pupils could barely see anything there. Slowly, my eyes adjusted again. I could barely see some of his features and his well-toned body coming closer to me, surrounded by a seductive aura. I didn't know why but I didn't dare to move a finger. He reached the bedside and looked at me while I was still lying there, with nothing more than a sheet covering my body up to my waistline. It was, certainly, cold outside, we were in the middle of the winter, but inside it was warmer.

He half-smiled, his eyes never leaving me, resting one knee on the bed, then the other one. He moved crawling until he was on top of me a few moments later. I kept looking at him and I could notice a weird glow on his eyes, it wasn't something common, no doubt about it, somewhat scary but seductive. I heard him murmur something, then he smiled at himself and kissed me. It was a kiss that began a little inhibited and which intensified gradually. His tongue introducing between my lips, brushing them, playing with my own. It had a peculiar taste. It even felt…cold, just as the rest of his body. I closed my eyes and let myself be carried along by him. He took my hand, resting it over his chest, as if inviting me to caress it; it was so smooth and delicate, it felt as if I could break it with only pushing a little bit harder even now that both of my hands could feel that muscled chest. Still with my eyes closed I could feel him setting my mouth free, his own going down to my neck, kissing it, licking it, going down again to my chest, repeating those same caresses with that touch of lust and passion that he printed on each one of them. He gave a couple of licks on my belly button, trying to get my attention, making me turn my face to see him. Our eyes made contact and he smiled again just before descending a little farther until he got to my manhood, his lips touching my skin all the way with feather-like touch, dropping wet kisses all over my length, stroking it with his soft yet still cold tongue, taking some gasps and pleasured moans away from me. It felt just like a soft breeze,if I could even compare it with something else. I felt my face burning and let out a few more gasps. I wanted to run my fingers on his hair but I didn't, instead, I clung to the sheets without thinking. I don't know why but I wasn't looking at him; my eyes fixed on the ceiling every time I could open my eyes among the sea of caresses I was in. My legs remained slightly spread and I could feel, at times, his cold breath brushing the insides of my thighs. I could almost see him with my mind's eye, toying with my body. The single idea only arousing me more and more. When I felt him freeing my pulsing erection I lifted my head to see what was going on and the I saw him there, kneeling, placing himself again on top of me, this time, his legs resting at my sides.

He then took my hands and guided them to his thighs, very close to his hips. A half smile was drawn again on his thin and sensual lips, briefly watching my erection. He lifted himself slightly, placing himself softly over it. I felt my arousal rubbing against his opening. I couldn't help but shiver and gasp. He began pressing up a little harder intentionally, playing with my senses, teasing me, watching me as if taking mental notes of my facial expressions but, at the same time, delighting himself with every single touch. Finally, he pressed a little more, penetrating himself with my cock. Pleasured moans escaping from our mouths at the same time. It was wet and warm, unlike the coldness I felt on the rest of his body. Even though I was supposed to be the "active", it was him who took control of the moment, rocking his hips, moving them up and down, both of us enjoying the delicious tightness of his body. Every second more passionate than the previous as the intensity of the moves increased, my erection hitting gently his prostate with every thrust, we both could feel an immense pleasure. Suddenly, he leaned forward, placing his hands over the mattress on both sides of my face. He looked straight into my eyes and I could, finally, see more detailed his own, so bright and full of desire but, at the same time, they looked somewhat innocent, with an unusual touch, as if begging for caresses to be spread over his body.

He leaned closer to my face, his breathing increasing gradually. I could feel his breath on my skin right before he kissed me one more time; it was a rather…familiar kiss to me, which I considered weird. Only one person in the three worlds has ever kissed me that way and it was awhile since the last time I had him in front of me. On that same position we were, without breaking the kiss, he continued moving his hips, as if drawing little circles with it. I slid one of my hands, running it up and down all over his back and again, letting my fingers sink into his long silken hair as soon as I reached them; my hand ran again over his back, slipping it playfully in the middle, between the two protruding extremities on his pale skin. I knew that always got a response out of "him". I couldn't help but let out a small grin when it did and he grabbed me by the wrists, holding them gently over my head with his hands. He smiled at me before licking my lips on a delicate way. We continued like that for a few more moments. He always liked better my hands wandering freely over his body, he released them and so they did. One of them going straight to his erection, touching it as it deserved, stroking every single inch of the sensitive skin, brushing it only with my fingertips sometimes, letting the drops of precum moist them every time they toyed with the tip of his cock and using it as some sort of lubricant on it. He sat up, going back to our previous position; he tilted back his head, letting me notice he was really enjoying my touches. I could hear each and every one of his gasps and groans, all of them enticing me to go on. He looked at me again, bending forward slightly, putting his hands on my chest, resting them there, and allowing his long and delicate fingers to play with my nipples; the constant moves on his hips never stopping. I could hear one more moan coming from his mouth followed next by the warmth of his seed now spread over my abdomen as I did my part, filling him with mine. Our backs arched when we finally reached that glorious climax. Panting, he leaned again over me, taking me by the shoulders. He smiled and whispered something before dropping a tender kiss over my eyelids with his, still cold, lips; I fell deeply asleep.

Now, dawn has come. The sunlight coming in, shyly, through the window but it still it managed to wake me up. There's no one by my side. I walk out of the room, not worrying at all about my naked body and, as usual, I'm the only one in that apartment. It's been a little while since I moved to this place on my own. Since I arrived, even though no one else lives with me, for some reason, I know I'm not alone and to be honest…I know I've never been.

**・・・おわり・・・**

And, tada! That's it. It's kind of a weird story, I know. It's funny to think I got this idea during one of our visits to my brother's house like two years ago or so, haha. I think everything was clear at the end, I mean, Kuronue is dead, as it's said on the movie "Mekai shito hen: Honoo no kizuna" (although, I like to believe/think in the possibility that maybe Kuro never died and he may come back at any time :K) and, in this story, he "materialized" himself just to be once again with his beloved kitsune, hence my words at the begin about the "other possible pairings" with some other characters that died along the series, such as Karasu and/or Raizen (but I don't think Kurama would act so calm if the "ghost" was one of them, though! xD still, I like all those pairings).

So, well, I hope you enjoyed the story. As always, feedback will be appreciated and logged reviews will be replied, because I like to do that, hehe :)


End file.
